serendipity
by c0lorfultears
Summary: A/U: After Naomi's house burnt down and she lost absolutely everything – even her mum, she's bound back to Bristol. She ends up living with a rather hedonistic roommate Cook, and sees the person she'd never thought she'd see again.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

A blaze of smoke was covering the whole street and bits of fire were falling onto the street. Naomi had just come back from a night out with her friends but her smile turned into a frown in an instant. She stood in front of her house, falling onto her knees as the fire consumed her home. Her face was pale and tears were streaming down her face – her mother was gone. Naomi could feel her throat being overflowed with smoke each and every breath she took. She didn't know where to go or what to do so she ran – ran far away from this place and back to a place where she never thought she'd set foot in again.

End of prologue

A drowsy Naomi had finally arrived in Bristol – her hometown. She got out of the train and clutched herself to her warm coat. She had absolutely no place to go which killed the platinum blonde haired woman. Naomi was heading towards an Internet café where she thought she might find a roommate to crash with. Luckily for her, the Internet café was in a walking distance as it was pouring down with rain and she didn't have an umbrella. Naomi was shivering her way through to all of these people, and finally being happy when she entered the warm café. She sat down on a chair, which was quite dusty, but she didn't care. Naomi went on and softly typed the words ' ' and searched for a roommate category. There weren't many that caught her eye until the picture of a fairly blonde bloke with blue eyes interested her. The advertisement said:

Roommate needed.

Gender ain't matter to me as long as you're fun to be 'round.

Call: +44 8598 674820

Name's Cook.

Address: Carthy Avenue, Bristol BS7 2GH

Naomi decided to ring the number as she thought this "Cook" person seemed fun, and fun was something she needed right now.

"Yeah, hi, I saw your advertisement for a roommate on craigslist and I was wondering if it's still free?" Naomi asked Cook.

"Right, yeah it's still free. If ya want you can come 'round today and have a look at it. Me name's Cook and you are?" Cook asked with a thick Northern England accent.

"I'm Naomi Campbell."

Cook laughed out loud which Naomi sighed to in response. "No fucking way! Naomi Campbell?" Cook paused and laughed out some more, "Right well, see ya Naomi. Be there in 10, right?"

"Right." Naomi groaned and closed the phone. She was quite annoyed by his character albeit decided to check out the apartment anyway as she doesn't have any other choice anyway.

Naomi rang Cook's doorbell and was fathomed in the place he was living in. "Not so bad for a wanker" she thought to herself without even partly knowing who Cook was.

Cook opened the door and spread his arms wide open, "Naomi fucking Campbell! Welcome to la casa of the Cookie Monster!" He then proceeded to give her a bear hug.

Naomi, who had just met his loud character and was still fragile herself, let go of his hug. "What are you doing?" She looked at him confused.

"Just greeting my new roommate. Ain't nuffin wrong with that." Cook smiled at Naomi. "Right, so d'ya wanna see the apartment? Come right in." He widened the door wide open for Naomi for her to enter and as first impression goes – the place was a loft. The area was nice, but as the apartment was the complete opposite of it.

Plates and cups were just lying around the couch, bags of crisps were piled up on a coffee table and bits of spaghetti were on the floor. Cook guided her to her room where it was actually not that bad – except for the used condoms lying on the night table.

Cook gave Naomi a very wide smile and elbowed her, "So, what d'ya think?"

Naomi sighed and realised she was getting herself into a mess, "Oh for fuck's sake – I'll live here" she paused "with you…"

Cook jumped and let out a big "woo-hoo" as he was happy he finally had someone to live with. "Man, you had no idea how much I was wishin to have a roommate. Now look who's 'ere! Naomi fucking Campbell!" He shook his head and opts for the dusty fridge to get a pint of beer.

Naomi sighed and decided to sit on the couch, which was covered with plates and cups.

Cook got a pint of beer for himself and coincidentally for Naomi as well, "So – where's all your stuff?" He asked.

"It's a long story." Naomi gazed out into space.


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi barely knew Cook for twenty four hours and the thought of telling him what she's been through in the last couple of days, shuddered her. They shared a beer, had a couple of laughs and Naomi began to like Cook – which surprised her. Sure, he seemed to be talking a lot about shagging and spliff but that didn't seem to bother her at all. She'd only known him for a couple of hours but he already made her feel better. Cook on the other hand, enjoyed Naomi's sarcastic remarks. As much as he enjoyed them, he didn't understand half of them, which was okay because he barely made it through his A-levels.

"Well, Naomikins – look at the time. It's time for the Cookie Monster to get shagged. Gotta shave me pubes first though." Cook childishly smiled at Naomi while she took a sip of her third beer.

"Try not to bring some big breasted bimbos back home though" Naomi pulled a face.

"Ah, jealousy strikes again. Don't ya worry Naoms, you can share me." He winked at Naomi before he proceeded to go the bathroom.

"Prick" She yelled at Cook while he was shutting the door.

It hasn't even been a day and Naomi is already bored of Bristol. The people, the places and the mentality of this town is what she absolutely hated and why she left in the first place. She loved her life in Manchester and was in her third year in university majoring as a veterinary nurse. "Crashed dreams" she thought to herself, a fire ruined her life. But Naomi wasn't someone to just lounge around and eat crisps all day unlike her life of the party roommate Cook – she needed to get a job. Even though she was still fatigued by the trip she made today, she knew it was time to fetch a laptop (or Cook's dusty computer from the early 2000s) and search for job openings.

Naomi lightly blew on the keyboard as it was filled with dust and typed in the Google search bar "job openings in Bristol for animal shelters". "Not my best English, but it's the Internet so who cares" Naomi thought to herself. Albeit her terrible English, she found what she was looking for – just her luck. Naomi being a productive woman, decided to phone the animal shelter and they offered her to start tomorrow. Naomi was just grinning about; as this is the first time in days something good has happened to her.

"What are ya grinning about?" Cook asked Naomi as he was popping his collar. "Oh, nothing really – except that I got a job at an animal shelter!"

She exclaimed out of happiness.

"Fuck me, Naomi – you're barely in the city and ya already got a job? Don't you wanna be on the piss first?" Cook grinned.

Naomi cleared her throat, "Not with you I don't. Besides, in my day, I've got better things to do than drink myself to death."

"All talk and no trousers, innit?" Cook grinned to himself.

"Fuck off please." Naomi gave Cook the finger and he headed to the door where he was going to go a club.

* * *

_The next day_

Naomi opened her eyes and awoke to the sound of Cook moaning and screaming, "Grab my balls". Annoyed, she put her pillow above her head praying that Cook's grotesque sex noises will stop. Thankfully, after ten torturing minutes of Cook's moaning and "Fuck, go on then" he stopped shagging this unknown bimbo of his. Naomi put her robe on and headed to the kitchen where sounds of slimy kisses were exchanged. She made gagging noises hoping that would stop the two of them, and obtained some Nescafé from the cabinet.

"What's up with 'er?" Cook's bimbo exclaimed.

"Oh, her? Nuffin'. She's just on her period." Cook laughed to himself

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Fuck's sake. Will you and your bimbo please just get out of the way? I need to make coffee"

"Cook, she just called me a bimbo!" She whined

"It's a'ight. Ignore 'er she's a bit of a grump."

It was still pouring down with rain and Naomi had to go to the animal shelter to start on her first day of work. She was feeling ecstatic as she loves working with animals – it was definitely better than working with people. Luckily for her, the animal shelter wasn't too far away from the place she lived in; it was easily only 10 kilometers away. Naomi entered the animal shelter where the receptionist already greeted her joyfully.

"Hello! Welcome to the Animal Welfare Centre! How may I help you?" She smiled at Naomi.

"Erm, yesterday I called and you offered me a job. So, I'm here to work."

"Ah, yes. Naomi Campbell correct?" She let out a slight laugh.

Naomi sighed deeply and muttered, "That's right."

The receptionist cleared her throat, "Sorry about that – just your name… like the famous supermodel. I couldn't help but let out a laugh." She paused "Anyway, follow me please." The lady guided Naomi to a room where animals are being cleaned up. "Your job for today is to take in any animals customers are bringing in. Remember to be nice and smile!" The lady exclaimed happily and then walked away.

"Well this is going to be fun" Naomi thought to herself. Clearly, Naomi thought she would be helping the veterinary surgeon but that wasn't the case today. She was waiting aimlessly for any customers to come in with lost or hurt animals but it has been two hours and there still was no sign of any worried people coming right in. But that's changed as Naomi was fiddling with her nails when someone all too familiar entered the shelter.

"Naomi?" The pale, redheaded woman exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Naomi looked up and her pupils instantly dilated. Her stomach fluttered at the sight of the worried redhead who brought in a lost kitten. "What is she doing here?" she thought to herself, Naomi hadn't seen _her _since college.

"Emily? Christ, what are you doing here?" Naomi asked perplexed.

"Bringing in a kitten who I found near my home. Fuck! I haven't seen you seen since like, what? College?"

"Yeah, been that long?" Asked Naomi. She started to feel a little bit woozy, as if she just took a shot of vodka. Hereby comes all of the confusion about Naomi's feelings and what she felt towards this woman. All through college, she tried to avoid Emily at all costs but Emily would not stop bothering her. That is also one of the many reasons Naomi left – she couldn't deal with a girl liking her. Naomi was straight – or so she thought.

"Well, what are you doing back in Bristol? How was Manchester?" Emily's raspy voice that Naomi subtly loved asked.

Naomi looks down before answering her question, "Oh it's a long story."

"Well I'd want to hear it. Do you want to meet up for coffee some time? I'll pay!" Emily grinned at Naomi, hoping she would accept the offer. Here's the thing: Emily never really got over Naomi. After she left, Emily was completely devastated as her feelings towards Naomi were inexplicable. She loved her, but Naomi didn't reciprocate her feelings back.

"You know, I'd love to – but I just moved back here yesterday and I need some time to settle."

"Hey, that's okay" Emily looked down, and gulped. " Anyway, look at this little bub I found near my house. You think you could take her in?"

"Yeah, of course I can." Naomi grinned at Emily who looked disappointed in her for rejecting her offer to go out for coffee. It was clear to Emily that Naomi was still struggling with her sexuality.

"It was nice seeing you, Naomi. I'll see you around, yeah?" Emily turned around and her smile turned into an instant frown.

The minute that Emily left, Naomi buried her face in her hands and sighed heavily. All of those years of successfully forgetting that Emily ever existed were working however now – Naomi can't fight it anymore. She's weak, and she's tired. Much to Emily's dismay, she has found the right time to take advantage of Naomi when she's fragile and vulnerable. Alas, that was not going to happen, as she was always two steps ahead of Emily.

* * *

By the time her shift ended, it stopped raining and it started to get dark. Naomi was happy to be back home to spend some time drinking a few pints of beer with Cook and to digest what has happened today.

Naomi opened the door to see a somewhat calm Cook watching television.

"Ayup, blondie! How was your day?" Cook asked with a concerned tone.

"It was alright I s'pose. Quite tiring, actually. How was yours?" Naomi asked Cook before she crashed on to the couch with him.

"Oh, y'know. Shagged 'round with the bimbo. Shagging does make you tired, like, my cock right now is really fucking sore." Cook foolishly grinned at Naomi.

"Considering the fact that we met just like, yesterday, I'm going to ignore what you just said and grab the both of us a beer." Said Naomi as she stood up from the couch, ignoring Cook's perverted statement.

"Great idea, Naomikins."

Naomi returned with two pins of beer. "Cheers." Cook smiled.

"No problem." After seeing Emily today, she deserved a good gulp of beer.

Naomi took a good look at Cook and observed him – he wasn't that bad looking. He has his fair share of pimples here and there but overall, he's fucking fit. His jerk-like tendencies annoyed her, but made him seem irresistible. Maybe that's why he gets so many girls – he acts like a dick and girls like that.

Cook started to laugh uncontrollably,

"Fucking hell! Did ya see that fucking monkey?" he paused "Fucking monkey man!"

Naomi took a breath and leaned closer to Cook without him noticing as he was too busy entertaining himself with the television. She crashed her lips upon his, caressing his face while doing so. Cook reciprocated the kiss back, positioning his hands on her back. He kissed her neck, causing her to moan indicating that she enjoyed it.

Naomi broke the kiss and said, "You're a good kisser. Not all prick like I thought."

"What now? Don't ya want to continue? We were getting close." He smirked at her.

"Some other time. However, if you want to continue – I'm all in." She looked at Cook in a seducing way, mapping herself out for him to show him that she's not just someone of fancy and sarcastic words. She then stood up and proceeded to go to her room before Cook said,

"I'm all in, Naoms. You just call me whenever you want to willy waggle. I'll be waiting." Cook laughed to himself and winked at her. For all he knows, she's using him as a shield to block the feelings that she secretly feels towards Emily. What Naomi didn't know is that as per any person on the planet, Cook had feelings too. Yes, she only knew him for a day or so, but he clearly isn't the most stable person on the planet. He was neglected by his parents by the age of 17 and has pretty much been living on welfare since then. There are a lot of secrets still uncovered by the two of them, and it's going to shock them both.

* * *

_Sorry for writing such a short chapter! Hope you guys did enjoy it though, I'm having a blast making this fanfic! There's a lot more to come so stay tuned ;-)_


	4. Chapter 4

Naomi woke up next to Cook, who was snoring like a little pig. She turned around to see what "it" was, only to shudder at the sight of seeing Cook's body next to hers. Confused, she lifts the blanket and sees Cook's bare ass on display.

"Fuck!" Naomi mutters to herself at the sight of this. She then begins to shake Cook slightly.

"Wake the fuck up!" she shouts at him in order for him to wake up and see what has had happened. "What the fuck, Naomi?" Cook lifts his head up, with his eyes being half closed. Naomi gets up and gathers her underwear and a t-shirt that was lying around from last night.

"We had sex didn't we?" Naomi asks in worried tone. Cook took a glance at Naomi before saying, "What're you so worried 'bout? You fucking loved it." He smirked to himself before ruffling his hair and getting up. As Cook was naked, Naomi cringed at his bare body.

"For Christ's sake, will you please put on some clothes?" she made a face as he smirked at her.

"Fuck's up with you, Naoms? Why're ya so puzzled?" He asked in utter confusion, while picking a pair of boxers on the floor and dressing them onto his nude body.

Naomi took a second to answer before proceeding to say, "Nothing… Nothing's up with me." she paused and clicked her tongue, "We did have a lot to drink thought, didn't we?"

Cook looked around, "S'pose so. You're a naughty, naughty girl in bed. Knew you were a feisty one." He leaned in closer to Naomi and grabbed her ass before walking out of his room and going to the bathroom to take a shower.

After Cook left, Naomi sat on the bed and buried her hands in her face. "This doesn't feel right," she thought to herself, but there was not a chance that she – Naomi Campbell was a lesbian (maybe a slight chance – but she had to prove to herself that she was straight in order to forget _her_).

As Naomi entered the kitchen, she saw a productive Cook cooking her breakfast. "Naomikins, made ya breakfast. Fried eggs a la Cook." He smiled at her.

"Is this some sort of "thank you for having sex with me" kind of thing? Are you thanking me for making your cock hard?" She gave Cook a weird look.

"Nah, nah" He shook his head, "Fuck's sake, just accept the fact that I cooked you some eggs!" He shoved the plate in her hands.

"Not hungry, but thanks." Naomi gave Cook a fake smile after taking a look at the eggs, which were slightly undercooked. She appreciated the offer but Cook needs to learn how to cook – pun intended.

Naomi looked down and inhaled deeply before asking him a question she'd regret asking.

"Listen, about last night – might sound quite stupid coming from me but…" she paused, not making any eye contact with him. "You don't mind if we do this on a regular basis, don't you? Like, keep it casual – no feelings involved whatsoever. Just… friends with benefits?"

Cook looked at her, and then burst in laughter. "Nice one, Naomi, nice. You're funny. Fuckin' hell, of course I don't mind keeping it casual. Mindless sex, yeah? My speciality."

Naomi looked down in embarrassment. Regarding the fact that she'd only knew this sex-obsessed freak for a couple of days, she instantly felt stupid after he answered. Of course he was okay with keeping it mindless – he talks about shagging an endless amount of girls everyday.

"Yeah, yeah erm, sorry for asking. I just – ugh fuck it, I'll go take a shower." Naomi blushed in awkwardness and then went to the bathroom.

"Want me to join ya?" Cook foolishly smiled at her.

For a split second, Naomi thought of Emily but she needed to suppress _those_ feelings so she stupidly agreed for him to join her.

She looked at Cook seriously and said, "Come on. Just don't waggle your cock at me."

"Can't promise you that, princess." He followed Naomi to the bathroom where he was already kissing her intensely.

* * *

It was still morning, and a late Emily was rushing through a sea of people to the University of Bristol, where she was studying Photography. Once she's finally reached room 384, the class where the course was taking place in – she came in late and chose to sit next to a brown haired woman with blue eyes. Her hair was so long it had reached to her below her chest, and her crystal colored eyes contrasted with her hair colour perfectly. The woman was wearing a blue little dress, which was short – as per, Emily, was checking her out. Luckily for her, she was seated right next to the woman, whose name was Rachel Gallagher. Emily has been friends with her for a while and _knows _Rachel is into women as well. As Emily apologized to the professor for being late, she took a seat next to Rachel.

"Why're you so late?" Rachel whispered with an accent from London.

"Oh it's nothing – slept in late, that's all." Emily whispered to her.

Before the professor could notice the two of them were talking, Rachel quickly whispered in Emily's ear, "Do you want to grab coffee after this? I'm in desperate need of caffeine." Emily replied, "Yeah, I'd love to!"

As much as Emily was appalled by Naomi's sudden reappearance in Bristol, she knew she was going to reject her. Emily suffered a lot in college because of this; she just knew Naomi wasn't open about herself as Emily or other women that she knew. Truth is, Emily wants to love someone. She has never experienced what it felt like or what to "do" even – besides, she did fancy Rachel, so why not? Naomi doesn't like her like that anyway.

* * *

_Bit boring, I'm sorry about that! It will get a lot more intense the next few chapters! Please let me know what you think of this fanfic so far, by leaving your thoughts in the reviews! It will be greatly appreciated :) Oh and for the record; I did think Naomi and Cook were quite cute on the show plus they're my favourite characters from generation two so I thought "why not pair them up for awhile just so Naomi can figure things out?" but don't worry, it won't be too long until Naomily are finally getting together (or maybe it will, you'll just have to see ;) )_


	5. Chapter 5

A blurry fire was condescending from the ground, flames eating up the hard concrete floor inch by inch. A woman screaming for help appeared until she was sucked into the boiling flame. All sounds from the outer world were shut off, and the only sound that was present was the crackling of the flame. The smoke surrounded the area, smothering their faces. Once you inhaled the fumes, there was no going back. The fire is going to consume every bit of your soul until you, yourself feel like a flame waiting to implode.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, and Cook heard a scream from the room opposite to his – Naomi's. He got up in an instant and ran in her room shouting, "Naomi?! What the fuck?" The bed sheet was filled with her sweat, and she wouldn't stop screaming. Cook began to violently shake Naomi out of her dream saying, "Wake up! Fucking 'ell, just fucking wake up already!" Cook managed to get her to wake up as she gasped for air and popped her eyes wide open.

Cook began to smile out of relief, "Thank fuck you're alright. Was startin' to worry. You began to fucking scream. Had a bad dream?"

Naomi rested her hand on her forehead, feeling the sweat trickle upon her hand. She took a deep breath again and said, "Yeah…" she gulped "Had a bad dream – really bad."

Cook took her hand, caressing it, "Talk to me."

She was confused as it was in the middle of the night and she was not ready to talk about the fire yet – however, he seemed so intrigued in hearing what she had to say – she didn't care if she only knew him for a few days. She needed someone to talk to.

Naomi looked at her hand, which Cook was still holding before saying, "I never open up to anyone. I'm a reserved person" she paused, "But it's…" she looks at the clock which was next to her night table "3:38 in the morning, so you probably wonder what's up with me."

"Fucking right I do, now go ahead. What the fuck's up?" He asked.

"So you know how I came to Bristol without any of my things?" Cook nodded. "It was because…" she paused and took a deep breath, trying to hold it all together, "I had a fire in my house, it was fucking horrifying as I just…" Naomi sobbed and Cook squeezed her hand, indicating that he's there for her. "I just… lost my mum." Her face crumpled up and tears were streaming down her face. She rested her head on Cook's shoulder for support – this was the first time ever, that she opened up to someone. She didn't like feeling vulnerable towards other people or them feeling sorry for her, she didn't want to be pitied. Naomi was lonely, always concealing things and deceiving people into thinking everything was okay when in reality – it was not.

Cook put his arm around Naomi and for a while, there was just this silence. She felt safe in his arms; as if he was someone she could trust. Cook disturbed the tranquility by saying, "I'm right here Naoms, everything's all right." He hugged her very tightly, making her feel secure in his arms.

"Thank you" Naomi murmured while sobbing. Cook was ready to get up from her bed and go back to his, before Naomi jerked his arm back. "Stay. I don't…" she paused, "I don't want to be on my own."

Cook let out a slight smile as for the first time in forever, he's being wanted. He knew Naomi was special.

"Sure. Here, let's wrap ya all nice and tight." He tucked her in and slept beside her.

* * *

Emily burst out with laughter in a café with Rachel sitting in front of her. "Oh my god, I can't believe you did that!"

Rachel chuckled while drinking a sip of her cappuccino, "Well, I did!" Emily enjoyed being in Rachel's company a lot; she was fun and sure of herself. She knew she wanted more from Rachel rather than just a friendship. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'll drive you back home." Rachel said, and both of them made their way to Rachel's Mini Cooper. Emily blocked Rachel's way of entering the car and looked her deeply in her eyes. "I want you" was written in Emily's eyes and there was a sparkling distance between them. Rachel commenced to close her eyes and Emily leaned in and slid her tongue in her mouth. Rachel's breath smelled of coffee, which intrigued Emily so much as she wouldn't stop kissing her. Both of them were in the middle of the road kissing passionately with men yelling "Oh, yeah" at them. Emily was out of breath so she finally broke the kiss and said, "Not too bad". Rachel chuckled and looked at her seductively, "There's more from where that came from." Both of them then entered the car and drove off.

* * *

Cook opened his eyes and his arms were wrapped around Naomi. He looked around and looked under the bed sheets. "Fuck" he whispered. As per, Cook got a little bit of a boner while sleeping next to Naomi. He quietly tiptoed out of her room but with no luck. "Cook?" Naomi asked in a raspy voice. Cook mouthed, "shit" and tried his best to hide his boner with his hands. "Morning sunshine." He answered. Naomi stood up and observed her roommate. "Did you get fucking hard while sleeping beside me? Fucking creep, you are!" Naomi said. "I don't have control over my body when I'm sleepin', a'ight? Besides, you should be happy I slept next to ya – I'm not a spooner." He smirked. "Ah, fine, fine. Thanks, Cook. You can pretty much fuck off now." Naomi got up and pushed Cook out of her room. He looked at her in a confused way; he had no idea why all of a sudden she was being so cold to him. It was just last night she asked him to stay with her. Cook tried to hide his confusion by making a quirky remark, "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, now did ya, blondie?"

Naomi didn't answer and ran her fingers through her hair while mouthing, "Fuck, fuck, fuck". She grabbed her phone and looked through her phonebook, where she still had Emily's number. She looked at her name in a worried way and clicked on her name.

* * *

_I am so so so sorry for not updating a while! I was on vacation for a week so I didn't have time to write as much. Also, once again I'm sorry for making this a bit short and boring! I just wanted to give you an insight of the effect the house fire had on Naomi.. not only that but you guys need to see Cook's soft side once in a while :)! Oh and before I forget, thank you for all the nice reviews! I appreciate it so so so much and they make me all really happy :) Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave in some reviews! Thank you :) _


	6. Chapter 6

Naomi took a deep breath and called Emily. A tear of sweat was trickling down her forehead, indicating that she was nervous and as much as she hated to admit it – vulnerable. Emily's phone rung three times and it wasn't long before Naomi could hear the redhead's raspy "hello".

"Hello?" Emily answered.

Naomi, unsure of what to do, did not know what to say. She was hesitating and thinking of the right words to say. But then again, she thought to herself, "why am I calling her anyways?"

"Hello? Who is this?" Emily asked again.

"This is…" Naomi took a deep breath and said "Naomi. I was just wondering if you'd like to erm…" she paused, "Grab a coffee? I'll pay!"

Emily sighed and answered, "Bit too late for that now, don't ya think?"

"What?" Naomi asked in a confused tone.

"I already have plans with someone."

Naomi tried to play it cool even though she wanted to throw a fit – after she's plucked up the courage to ask Emily out, she rejects her? "Oh. Right, well I'm sorry. I'll see you later."

Emily sighed, "See you later."

She hang the phone up and Naomi threw her phone on the bed and put her pillow on her face and screamed as loud as possible. It was now, that Naomi had come to terms with what she was feeling. She wanted Emily.

* * *

It was still in the morning, and as Naomi was about to exit the apartment to go to the animal shelter, a foolishly looking Cook came out of his room with a suit, a SpongeBob tie, and sneakers.

She looked at Cook weirdly and asked, "Well, where are you going? And why do you look like a nineteen year old who doesn't know how to dress?"

Cook laughed at Naomi and looked down, "Oh, Naomi! Now this," he points to his outfit, "Is fucking fashion! I got me classic ol' tie from when I went to Aunt Barb's wedding and my day-to-day sneakers. What more do you want from an employer, eh?" He smirked.

"God, I hope you're not serious. First off, if you want to be taken seriously in a business environment, get rid of the fucking tie. And the fucking shoes. And the fucking grin on your face." Naomi rolled her eyes at how stupid her friend can be sometimes. From time to time, she even refers her friendship with Cook as Chandler and Joey's from Friends. Too bad those two didn't have a friends with benefit thing.

"Aw, c'mon, Naoms! I look fuckin' dashing!" Cook grinned foolishly at Naomi, "The lads at the stock exchange will like me!"

"Stock exchange?" Naomi looked at him in a dazzled way, "You're mental. They're not going to hire some nutter like you. Now, go, get changed." She rolled her eyes and exited the apartment.

* * *

Cook was still in a very good mood, albeit his terrible outfit, which by the way, he did end up changing. He took a look at his watch and mouthed, "fuck!" – he was late. As he was rushing through the crowd of hundreds of people at Bristol's financial centre, he bumped into a woman. She was wearing a cheetah-striped dress and had her hair up like a proper businesswoman. She had icy blue eyes and freckles on her face that looked like they'd been drawn on. Not only did she have the perfect face, but also her body was petite and curvy – just as Cook liked. The minute his and the woman's body crashed onto the concrete floor with a few papers flying around, he felt something he never felt before with anyone else.

Cook looked around to see a dozen of papers on the ground and he was too smitten by this woman to even say sorry until she groaned.

"Oh, fuck!" he paused, "I am so sorry. I'm runnin' a bit late to the fuckin' stock exchange and" he groaned "fuck I'm just really sorry, a'ight?" He finished his sentence with a thick derby accent.

The woman started to pick up all the papers, in which Cook helped as well.

"It's alright. I've had this happen to me a thousand times. Bristol's financial centre is quite messy." She chuckled.

Cook knew he was late – incredibly late in fact, but he just needed to ask her out. It would be a crime for him if he didn't.

He gave her his hand in order for her to get up and at the same time introduced him to her, "I'm James Cook. But you can call me Cook 'cause that's what everyone 'round 'ere calls me."

She looked at him in a curious way and responded, "Elizabeth Stonem. But you can call me Effy."

"Nice to meet ya, Effy." He finally let go of her hand and gave her a genuine smile.

"Right well, I'm sure you're late because they usually start interviews for employers at the stock exchange at ten, sharp." Effy said.

"How'd you know?" He looked at her confused.

"I know everybody around here. You just have a fresh look on your face."

"Do I?" He smiled to himself, "I don't usually do this often, but I don't know" he blushed and looked down, "would you maybe like, want to grab a coffee sometime?"

Effy looked at Cook with no expression but agreed to, anyway. "Yeah, yeah, why not? You seem alright."

Cook had his signature grin on his face and replied, "Great! I'll meet ya down 'ere right after I'm done!"

Effy nodded and they both went their separate ways.

Let me tell you something about Cook: When he meets someone for the very first time and the first thing that doesn't come on his mind is shagging, then it's special. Cook's had a very difficult life and his way of being with tons of women, being a Casanova, makes him feel more of a man. His mum has abandoned him when he was just sixteen, and his dad doesn't even want him. Cook was never good with love, in fact he does not even know _how_ – every girl he meets is just another shag waiting on his front door. But Effy was different – he didn't want to fuck her, he wanted to get to know her. He didn't want another friend like Naomi, who likes to shame him for her own enjoyment and use him as her own shield, he wanted someone to love. He only ever wanted to rest on something and declare it as "his", he wanted to make someone his princess – his one and only. After all, the worst of us crave something good to make us better.

* * *

_Please don't hate me for adding some C&E into this... I ship them a bit too much to not include them in this fanfic! Anyways, tell me what you think of the story so far by adding your reviews :)! Thanks everyone!_


	7. Chapter 7

An ecstatic Cook entered the kitchen while scratching his balls,

"Morning, sunshine." He said to Naomi who he then kissed on the cheek. A somewhat bedazzled Naomi glanced at Cook as if he was some sort of psycho and said, "The fuck have you been smoking?"

"Oh, nuffin. Can't I just give my roommate a kiss? Come 'ere, you!" He tried to kiss Naomi on the lips but her being completely sure of her sexuality now, didn't want to continue this relationship with Cook.

"Cook!" Naomi shouted as Cook kissed her neck.

"Yeah, you like it, don't ya?" He said in anticipation.

Finally, Naomi pushed Cook away from her, covering her body with her bathrobe.

She looked away and said, "It's just not right."

"What is? Come on, Naoms. I made ya fucking scream now did I?" He asked in confusion.

"Us… it's" she took a big gulp and paused, "it's just not right." She looked down.

"The fuck you on about? What isn't right? Shagging your roommate?" He asked, angrily.

Naomi took a big breath and yelled, "Jesus fucking Christ! I don't fancy you, okay?"

Cook made a face and proceeded to say, "Fuck's sake, no need for screaming. Why didn't you say in the first place?" He was a little bit hurt by her response, as he genuinely thought she liked him more than a friend. He felt so confused, I mean he did think he was good in bed and Naomi enjoyed it, so why doesn't she fancy him?

Naomi sighed and looked down, "Look I'm sorry, Cook. It's just.." she paused "I've been dealing with a lot of shit lately and it's not just the fire that happened back in Liverpool."

Cook asked curiously, "What is it, then?"

Naomi looked Cook deeply in his eyes before she confessed, "I fancy a girl. I tried to hide it but I can't anymore. The more I hide it, the more it tries to eat me up."

Cook looked at his roommate astoundingly and would have never even thought about her, being a lesbian. He wasn't a smart man, that was for sure but he realised that she used him so she can suppress her sexuality. The minute Naomi opened up to Cook about her house fire in the middle of the night, he knew she was special and that she'd never hurt a fly. You see, Cook woke up this morning really happy about his coffee date with that Effy girl yesterday and thought nothing could bring him down. But there you see a perplexed Cook and a vulnerable Naomi in the kitchen trying to deal with this.

"What?" Cook asked, confused.

"I am so sorry, Cook. I just" she gulped "I just didn't know what to do. With everything happening back in Liverpool and now this. I am so –" Naomi was cut off by Cook's muscly arms embracing her. She was sobbing, as she felt very bad for hurting Cook's feelings because she thought he didn't deserve it. Yet, she doesn't know that he's had it hard too – no family, people treated him like shit, he thrives on sex with random girls and drinking himself to death.

"Shh, Naoms. It's alright. You're alright." Cook whispered in her ear.

"Thank you again, Cook." She hugged him tightly before letting Cook and getting ready for work. Before she left the kitchen, Cook said, "Ey up, Naomikins. You better tell me 'bout that girl you fancy. I wanna hear about it."

She rolled her eyes yet she was glad Cook handled it well. "Fuck off!" She smiled at him and looked herself in the bathroom, taking a shower while Cook was going through his phone and looking at Effy's name before calling it.

"Hello?" Effy answered.

* * *

Rachel and Emily walked hand-in-hand to the University of Bristol and both were enjoying every minute of it. However, Emily was still thinking about Naomi after she called her a couple of days ago. As most people in a relationship do, she decided to hide her feelings and happily enjoy her new relationship with Rachel who does not send her mixed signals, unlike Naomi.

"This feels nice." Emily said while looking at how hers and Rachel's fingers are intertwined.

"I agree." Rachel smiled at Emily who then proceeded to open the main door of the university.

The two of them shared a kiss before they went to their separate classes – however, Emily went into the bathroom and locked herself into a stall.

She took her phone out of her purse and went through her contacts until she found the name, _Naomi Campbell _in a black text with a picture of her when she was in sixth form. Emily smiled at the thought of her yet she was torn between Naomi and Rachel. Emily and Naomi shared a moment in sixth form that the both of them never forgot – they kissed and Emily felt as if it was the best moment of her life. However, once she confessed her love to Naomi it all started to fall apart. She knew Naomi was confused, she didn't know what she wanted. Before Emily could even say anything to her, Naomi left town. And now here they are, Emily found someone already and Naomi just wants Emily. What a mess.

Emily thought about calling her, even meeting her and talk to her, just like in sixth form. "But things are different now", she thought to herself. She shook her head and slipped her phone back into her purse before making her way to her literature class.

* * *

"And that is how you work your way in through the stock exchange." Effy smiled, and then took a sip of her cappuccino while walking through the busy streets of Bristol with Cook.

Cook pulled a astounded face and said, "Impressive. You really do now how to make a guy feel like shit, don't ya?" He smirked.

"Took me a while to achieve that kind of position, though. I was a secretary like you too, as well. It just takes some time, yeah?"

Cook nodded and agreed with her, "I s'pose so."

Both of them finally reached Bristol's messy financial centre and entered the elevator as to where Effy's office is.

"Well, I'll see you later, Cook. Was nice to have a chat with you." She gave him a smile, which quickly turned into a frown the minute she turned away from him.

Cook could not contain himself anymore and as much as he got to know her already, he wanted to get to know her more. And in Cook's language that means getting into her pants and fucking her so hard until she'll scream his name. He smiled to himself and raised his collar before shouting out her name.

"Effy!" He yelled out as to which a dozen of Effy's colleagues turned around. Some of them even whispered to one another, "Who is that bellend entering a business centre with a fucking SpongeBob tie?"

Effy turned around and gave Cook a fake smile, asking him what he wants from her. "What is it?"

Cook motioned for her to come back in the elevator, which he kept open for the past two minutes or so. Once she entered the elevator, he closed the doors and pressed all of the buttons.

"What are you doing?" Effy asked him, but she knew exactly what he was going to do. She was definitely mysterious and up for it, albeit she only knew this odd guy for about a day. But she didn't care. Whenever it came to sex, she was ready. It was not like she actually liked the guy, but she thought he was funny so why the fuck not? After all, it's not like it's a crime to have a shag in a financial centre, now is it?  
Effy came closer to Cook and grabbed him by his collar and pressed her lips against his. Her mouth tasted like sweet coffee and Cook immediately slid his tongue into her mouth. He took his shirt off and as did she. He unbuttoned his pants and she took off her skirt. Cook went inside of her, and enjoyed every minute of it. He didn't care that they were fucking in an elevator, he still yelled for her to grab his balls and so she did – otherwise he wouldn't shut up. Cook managed to make her scream out his name as loud as possible, just as he wished he did. By the time they were done, they got dressed and landed back to Effy's floor where all of her colleagues were staring at them in awe because they just witnessed what was going on in there. Effy looked down in shame while walking to her office and Cook closed the elevator doors with the biggest smile on his face.

* * *

_Sorry for writing such a boring chapter! Just stay tuned guys, a lot of stuff is going to happen in the upcoming chapters! Just wait and see ;-)_


	8. Chapter 8

It was the afternoon and Emily finally finished all of her classes. She went into the courtyard of the university to see a gorgeous Rachel sitting on one of the benches.

"Hey, you." Emily said and then pecked Rachel on the lips.

Emily sat next to Rachel on the bench and held her hand.

"Do you want to do something, now?" Asked Rachel.

Emily looked around the courtyard, which was filled with beautiful greenery – tulips filled up most of the courtyard with colours from red to yellow. Birds were chirping and Emily enjoyed the loud silence. However, she wouldn't be staying here any longer and especially not with Rachel.

"Erm, you know, I've got other plans. Sorry, Rach." Emily looked down while Rachel put on a disappointed face.

Rachel looked at Emily and she felt something was not right. "What's up?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just erm," she paused "got to meet my sister, Katie. She just arrived from London and I can't wait to see her." Of course, that was a lie. In fact, Emily had plans to meet Naomi – yes, she knew things were different now and she was with Rachel but she just could not stop thinking about the blonde haired girl who she first fell in love with.

"Oh." Rachel looked down, "It's no problem. I'll see you later, yeah?" Rachel hopped off the bench and forcefully made her way out of the courtyard. She was annoyed and could clearly sense Emily was lying. However, that didn't bother Emily as right before Rachel left, as did she. She knew what she was doing was wrong, going behind her girlfriend's back to see the girl she first fell in love with.

* * *

A platinum blonde haired Naomi was already sitting at a round table in a café while sipping a café latte from a tremendously large cup. Upon seeing Naomi from the café 's window, Emily smiled to herself. She was nervous, as she did not know how to approach her. She was already losing her mind a couple of hours ago about calling her or not. She took a deep breath and entered the café with a smile.

"Naomi!" She said once she saw her. She looked beautiful; she had her hair in two little braids and wore hoop earrings – her clothes fitted her character perfectly. She wore shorts with tights and a funny looking top, which she may or may not have borrowed, from her roommate, Cook.

Naomi turned around with a shy smile and gave Emily a hug. Emily smelled of a sweet scent, which kept Naomi begging for more. She wanted her so badly – as much as she wanted to deny her feelings for her when she first came here.

"Sit down, Emily. How are you?" She asked as Emily sat down opposite of her.

"Oh, I'm alright. Just came back from uni. And you, how are you?" Emily asked.

"I'm good I suppose, I came from the animal shelter too. I'm on lunch break in fact." Naomi smiled, showing off her perfectly straight teeth. She intrigued Emily; she wanted to get to know her again.

There was an awkward silence between the two, as they didn't know how to carry on with the small talk yet Emily was dying to ask her what she was really doing here in Bristol because Naomi was always boasting about how much she hated it here.

Emily plucked up her courage and bluntly asked her question, "So, what are you really doing back in Bristol? Didn't you hate it here?"

Naomi's smile instantly turned into a frown and she turned pale. She was still coming to terms with the fact that she's lost everything but most importantly – her mum. It takes a lot for Naomi to open up to someone, she's already done so with Cook and he took it very well but she was not so sure with Emily. Yes, she lusted for her but she wasn't ready to tell her just yet. It's not a bad thing; it is just Naomi's nature. Once she's clearly build a foundation with Emily then she's ready to tell her why she's really here again.

Naomi looked Emily straight into her eyes and cleared her throat, "The people in Liverpool were shit and there weren't much job opportunities there for me so I moved back here."

Emily believed her; she would have never guessed that something terrible happened with her.

"Well, that's good then. I'm glad you're back." Emily flashed a smile at her.

"Yeah, me too." Naomi smiled back at her, and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

After work was done, Cook took Effy with him back to his apartment. Thankfully, the apartment wasn't as messy as before without Naomi – she cleaned the place almost everyday.

Cook looked the door with an unimpressed Effy by his side, "D'you like it?" He asked her.

Effy looked around and there was definitely not much too like. For her, the place looked as if it was empty. "It's…nice" she flashed Cook a smile.

"Should I get ya anything? Coke, beer?" He asked Effy as she took a seat on his squeaky couch.

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Right" Cook went to the kitchen to get himself a pint of beer and just as he sat next to Effy she received a text. She groaned to herself, put her phone in her purse and said to Cook, "I'm really sorry but I got to go now. I received a text from uhm," she paused and cleared her throat, "from work and they want me back there. Sorry, Cook." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and let herself out of the door. Cook stood up and felt like an idiot. It takes a lot for Cook to feel like an idiot, as he's extremely cocky, but this woman made him feel all kinds of things. He promised to himself not to shag her, but he couldn't control himself yet he did so anyway – but she was special, he thought. He's fucked a lot of girls and he never felt the way he did with Effy.

All of sudden, the door unlocks and it's no other than Naomi.

"Hey tosser." She smiled at Cook who didn't reciprocate a smile back. Naomi looked around and asked him, "What's wrong with you? And why are you just standing in front of the door like that?"

Cook shook his head, "Nuffin' to worry 'bout, Naoms. Really nuffin."

Naomi tilted her head and said, "Don't lie to me. Is it the girl I just saw completely distraught leaving our building?" She asked while she sat down on the couch. Cook joined her and then said, "Fuck's sake. How'd ya know?"

"Well she did wear a fancy dress so I just assumed she worked with you or something. She's pretty. Go for it."

Cook looked at her and said, "Don't go all lezzer on her!" He tried to change the subject and asked her, "Besides, aren't ya s'posed to be at work?"

Naomi smiled to herself at the thought of having seen Emily once again, "Still on my lunch break. I saw the girl I liked today and she's great." Naomi said in a swooned voice.

Cook made an impressed face and said, "Well, then…Make a move? D'ya need some help from the Cookie monster?" He smirked at her.

Naomi looked down, "It's not as easy as you think it is. It takes time."

"Tell me about it." Cook said as he gulped down a sip of his cold beer.

"So what about that girl, then? Did anything happen?" She asked curiously.

"Takes time, innit?" He smirked at her.

"Tell me!" Naomi nudged him on his arm.

"Some other time." Cook rested his arm on Naomi's shoulder that then rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

_Well, isn't it about time Naomily finally met up? There's going to be exciting things happening next chapter so stay tuned! Please leave in some reviews about what you think about the fanfic so far! It would be greatly appreciated :) _


	9. Chapter 9

Naomi woke up with a smile on her face and gazed through her bedroom window. The sun was shining and birds were chirping and somehow, it reminded her of Emily. She got up and had a nice, long stretch before making her way to the bathroom to get ready for work. Just as she went out the door, she greeted Cook who was depressingly eating his cereals in his stripped boxers and made her way to the nearest Starbucks Coffee to get herself and Emily a medium sized cappuccino. Naomi was happily strolling through the streets of Bristol, on her way to the University of Bristol. She was completely and absolutely smitten by the petite redhead and could not stop thinking about her. So, she decided to be sincere for once and do something nice for her – surprise her at her university with a warm cup of coffee!

Naomi was standing on a nearby sidewalk while waiting for Emily to arrive – much to her dismay; she arrived about five minutes later in a red, old BMW car. The minute she saw her, Naomi's face lit up and her eyes sparkled up.

"Emily!" Naomi shouted and waved her hand to her as she was holding two cups of coffee in the other. Naomi was quite far away from her, so she didn't hear her. Naomi was just about to shout her name one more time until she saw a woman reach out for Emily's hand who then kissed her on the lips. The woman had long brown hair and the body of a model. Naomi's smile instantly turned into a frown and she felt nauseous. She dropped the coffees on the ground and walked as fast as she could, before emitting a mixture of green and yellow goo from her mouth in nearby bush on the street. As tears were streaming down her face, she wiped her mouth from all of the goo she just threw up. She still had her work uniform on but decided not to go to work anymore – instead she went home.

* * *

Cook was late for work again, it's no wonder – he was sitting in his boxers depressingly eating breakfast. Just as Cook entered the floor his office was on, his boss, George Wilson was standing in front of the elevator door frantically waiting for his ditzy employee to enter the office.

"Ah, Mr. Cook – late again, now are we?" The bald, blue eyed and somewhat big man approached Cook as he entered the office with a couple of his colleagues giving him dirty looks.

Cook looked at him, feeling no shame towards his actions at all, "Ah sorry, man. My alarm's fucked."

His boss gave him a dirty look before saying; "Let's have a chat in my office, shall we?" Cook didn't say anything and followed his boss' footsteps to his office.

"Sit down." Cook's boss commanded, as he sat down on the tall, polished, red chair. His boss was however, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I don't know what game you're playing here, Mr. Cook but coming to work late three to four times in a row and having sexual intercourse with an employee from one of our stock exchange rival companies in a elevator is unacceptable behaviour!" Shouted his boss, in a very angry tone.

Cook looked around and smirked, "Sorry man, she was coming on to me. You know, women."

"This is not a time to be fucking laughing. YOU'RE FIRED." Shouted his boss at the top of his lungs – his face was now completely red and it was as you could almost see the steam of rage leave his ears.

"What the fook? I just started like three days ago!" Complained Cook.

"Too fucking bad. Oh and for the sake of god, please get rid of the fucking SpongeBob tie. You're in a fucking stock exchange building." Said Cook's boss before opening the door for him indicating that Cook has to leave.

Cook left the building quite disappointed but at the same time didn't show much interest – after all, he did have Naomi who payed rent for most of the time. As Cook was finally back outside, he lit himself up a cigarette and let the smoke fume out of his mouth carefully. Luckily to his surprise, he caught Effy smoking one too not too far away from him. He approached her by saying,

"Hey Effy! Guess what, they fired me!" Cook had his signature grin on his face.

"And you're smiling because?" She asked in a confusing tone.

"Cause now I can stay at home and be the lazy arse I've always strived to be. What 'bout you then? They didn't tell you anythin' bout the shagging in the elevator?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Surprisingly no." She looked at him uninterestingly before taking a drag of her cigarette.

Cook noticed her cold behaviour towards him and felt hurt so he asked her, "Fuck's up with you, then?"

Effy scoffed and shook her head, "I can't see you anymore, okay? This never happened." She walked away from Cook without him having the last word, but he just sighed heavily as the only woman he felt such strong feelings to walked away from him and he didn't even know what he did wrong.

* * *

Naomi rested her body on the sofa while looking at the somewhat empty white walls. She was exhausted but most importantly shattered – she had no idea of Emily being in a relationship. She thought Emily genuinely liked her, but as per, she was wrong. Reality's far too fucked to believe someone even likes you nowadays. Naomi's face was still pretty messy as she did not have the power to remove all of her makeup but that was irrelevant now – she was angry with Emily, and she wanted answers. So she called her but this time, Naomi wasn't sweating or nervous – she was hurt and wanted to know why Emily engaged herself with someone that isn't her. She forcefully dialed Emily's number and the redhead answered after two rings.

"Hey, Naoms!" Emily said cheerfully, being happy that she called.

"Why didn't you tell me you were with someone?"

"What?" Asked Emily in awe – she wondered how Naomi found out about her and Rachel.

"I saw you today, with that girl, at your university."

"Why the fuck were you at my uni?" Asked Emily quite rudely.

"Wanted to surprise you until I saw you with her. You've fucked it up again." Naomi said with a hint of resentment in her voice.

"Me? You're the one that left! You're the one that was confused! Don't blame me. Blame yourself." Emily said with an irritated tone.

It took Naomi three seconds to respond to such a remark because Emily was right – Emily was waiting for her all along yet Naomi wasn't ready. And sometimes, people get sick of waiting. Really sick of waiting – so they try to find something better. They _try_.

"Fuck you." Naomi hung the phone in her face with a tear streaming down her face and her face becoming all puffy.

* * *

_Talk about some serious drama! Please leave your thoughts in the reviews! Feedback is always highly appreciated!_


End file.
